


I Can't Tell if You're Helping Me

by Theyna_Shipper



Series: Chapter Theyna Fics [2]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drinking, F/F, F/M, Gay Character, Highschool AU, M/M, Smoking, Theyna - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyna_Shipper/pseuds/Theyna_Shipper
Summary: Reyna has straight A's, is poised to become valedictorian, and is student body president.She's had to work hard for everything, but it's finally falling into place.Now maybe she can get into an Ivy League School and get her life on track.Thalia has projected herself as the tough, angry girl who is best left alone. It keeps people from bullying her about her drunk mother and absentee father. Her only goal is to get the hell out of this dead-end town and not become her mother.Reyna would risk everything if she fell for a girl like Thalia- friends, power, scholarships.If Thalia lets Reyna in, she loses her shield, her control, her reputation.In a school as big and as messed up as theirs, the two girls never should have met. But just as their lives start to spiral out of control, their paths cross. Will they drag each other down even farther or pull each other up?





	1. The Bus

**Author's Note:**

> The obligatory high school AU with lots of angst and drama.
> 
> Thalia and Jason are not siblings. All other family relations are the same. 
> 
> The other characters show up/are mentioned but this is really a Theyna fic. 
> 
> I probably took a lot of creative liberties with the setting but who cares.

Reyna caught Nico's arm as they left the student council meeting. 

"Hey, I won't be able to give you a ride home today, my car broke down."

"That's fine," Nico said, "I'll just get a ride with Will." Will was Nico's friend/ vehemently denied crush. Supposedly their school was welcoming, but their zero-tolerance policy for bullying was very weak. Coming out could have its risks. 

"Could you find out if he has room for me?" Reyna asked, "It seems like everyone has somewhere to be today."

"I'm pretty sure he won't, he usually drives Kayla, Cecil, and Lou Ellen too."

Reyna sighed. "That's fine, I guess, I'll just ride the bus."

\----

Reyna dropped into the first empty seat she saw. The girl sitting next to her looked up, eyebrows raised. 

"Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, what are you doing on this bus?"

"My car broke down and I haven't gotten around to fixing it."

The girl smirked. She had a black beanie pulled over short, purple-and-black hair. Her face was decorated with lip, ear, nose, and eyebrow piercings, and some impressive smokey eye makeup. She wore a leather jacket, ripped black jeans, and a London Calling t-shirt. November ice caked her combat boots, and snow clung to the ends of her grey scarf. Reyna didn't know her name. "You fix your own car?" the girl asked. 

"Contrary to popular belief, I do _not_ have an army of servants at my beck and call," Reyna replied. "There's a reason I'm the only person in my neighborhood who doesn't go to Horatio prep."

"Oh, do tell," the other girl said. Their was a hint of sarcasm in her voice, but she also sounded like she wanted to hear. 

"My parents died and left me a giant but paid-off house that I can't afford the upkeep on, and enough money for college IF I can get a scholarship for at least half. I have to work to pay utilities, groceries, and insurance. I'd move out, except I can't afford a realtor or rent. I may be better off than plenty of people, but I still don't live in a bubble."

The girl looked surprised and interested. She pulled a cigarette out of her bag and lit it. The bus driver didn't seem to notice or care. "Want one?" she asked. "It keeps your lips from freezing off."

Reyna shook her head. The rest of the ride past in silence. She was the only person to get off at her stop. 

\----

Between homework and her job at CVS, Reyna didn't get around to fixing her car that afternoon. She still couldn't get a ride the next day. Oddly enough, she didn't find herself too disappointed at the prospect of riding the freezing-cold bus again. She slid into the same seat as yesterday, and found herself sitting next to the same girl. Her ensemble had changed slightly from yesterday- her scarf was black now, and her shirt had a hammer and sickle on it. Reyna couldn't tell if it was ironic or not. 

"You're back," the girl said. 

"Yeah, I ran out of time to fix the car, Leo's going to help me with it tonight," Reyna replied. 

"Leo's one of the lucky ones," said Reyna's seatmate. 

"What?" Leo lived alone with his mom, who ran an auto shop. He had never struck her as particularly lucky, even if he had a pretty girlfriend. 

"He'll keep taking voc ed and eventually take over a moderately successful business with his wife, whom he met in high school. That's more then some of us can hope for." 

Reyna realized that the girl was referring to whatever her own gloomy life prospects were.

She tried to break the tension. "I, um, never caught your name."

"Thalia Grace," the girl said. "But your reputation precedes you, president."

Reyna winced at being called "president". "I was asked to step down today. I guess they need 'new blood' and they think I will be too busy with my 'senior year schedule'."

"Are you doing to do it?" Thalia asked. 

Reyna shrugged. "They presented it as a suggestion, but I honestly don't think I have a choice. I'll probably be best off going quietly."

Thalia smirked. "Intrigue." She took a long draw off her cigarette and turned towards the window, clearly ending the conversation.

\----

Once Reyna had her car back, she figured she wouldn't see Thalia anymore. Their paths had no reason to cross. Thalia was a junior (a year behind Reyna), she worked before and after school, and she didn't take any honors classes. But probability is tricky. The two girls ran into each other in the bathroom between classes two days later. 

"We meet again... former president," Thalia said.

Reyna snorted. "You sound like we're about to duel."

"Would you care to?" Thalia asked. 

Reyna shook her head. "I have a physics quiz."

"Shame," Thalia said, "I thought I'd finally found a worthy opponent."

"You'd be biting off more than you could chew," Reyna replied.

"I doubt it!" Thalia called after her as she left.

\----

Reyna didn't see Thalia again for a week. During the intervening time, Reyna found herself missing the other girl. Something about her drew Reyna to her- her mannerisms, her speech, her outlook on life. Reyna unabashedly looked for excuses to run into Thalia, but none came up for a while. Until the next Thursday afternoon, when an announcement over the PA caught Reyna's. "The A3 bus has been delayed. There will be a 15 minute wait for students who usually ride this bus." _That's Thalia's bus,_ Reyna realized. This would be the perfect opportunity.

Reyna approached Thalia in the parking lot. "I heard your bus got delayed, need a ride?"

Thalia raised her eyebrows. "How do I know you're not a serial killer?"

"Because you're the one with the knife," Reyna replied.

"How'd you know?" Thalia deadpanned. 

"You'd be stupid not to have something. Even I have pepper spray." Reyna jingled her keychain, the aerosol can swinging. While the school was fairly safe, due to a campus security grant, the surrounding neighborhoods could be bit rough. It probably didn't matter, but most people felt safer carrying some sort of protection. "Also, I saw you cleaning your nails with it," Reyna added. 

Thalia put out her cigarette. "Actually, a ride would be great." She slipped a piece of paper into Reyna's hands. "Here's the address."

Reyna read the paper. "Oh, this is right on my way," she said. 

The two girls drove for about ten minutes, complaining about school and working hourly. When they got to Thalia's house, she paused before opening the car door. 

"Um, thanks for the ride. It- it was a whole let better than the bus," Thalia said. 

"No problem. Maybe we can make this a regular thing," Reyna said impulsively, "I mean- it is _right_ on my way."

Thalia narrowed her eyes. "I don't want charity."

"It's not charity. Seriously. I drive by your house every day, and I'll have someone to talk to."

Thalia hesitated, but eventually she agreed. Reyna couldn't pretend not to be a little excited by this.


	2. Try not To Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyna and Thalia talk more, Reyna's friends interrogate her about her carpool buddy, Thalia thinks about her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how i plan on doing povs for this yet, right now its still Reyna (switches to Thalia for a sec), let me know if you have requests for which POVS you would like to see

Reyna drove Thalia home from school every day now. At some point they realized it made sense for Reyna to pick her up in the morning, too. And they both cringed to admit it, but they looked forward to those twenty minutes a day of conversation, with someone who led a completely different life. Nico sometimes rode with them, but not very often- he got rides from Will more and more lately. 

\----  
Late November

"What's the deal with you and Thalia?" Nico asked Reyna at lunch.

"Nothing," Reyna said, her voice measured. "I just give her rides, is all."

"You're not even fooling yourself, Rey," Nico said. "She's not like any of your other friends. There's so much you've said to her that you haven't said to plenty of people who have known you longer. And there's so much you won't tell her that everyone else knows. Like your sister. You'll complain about her to literally _anyone_ else."

"I doubt Thalia wants to hear about Hylla," Reyna said. She still resented Hylla- leaving Reyna alone to take a tech job in Seattle, not even sending money to help cover the house, visiting at inconvenient times and then talking about how much she cared. Reyna wasn't ready to bare that scar- not to Thalia. 

"No one wants to. The difference is, you care about what Thalia thinks," Nico snapped. "Look, I'm not judging you or anything. All I'm saying is- Thalia is _different_. People might give you a hard time about her. And her previous relationships haven't been... exemplary. I just want you to be careful."

"I don't need anyone to take care of me," Reyna growled. "Even the government says so. Let me handle my own nonexistent love life. You'll notice I don't bother you about yours."

But Nico's words stung with truth. Reyna did care about Thalia- she just wasn't sure how.

\----  
Once, in early December, Thalia was fifteen minutes late to drive home. It was on a day Reyna had to work. Had it been anyone else, Reyna would have texted that she needed to go and left. But she waited for Thalia. 

"Sorry I was late, practice ran over," Thalia said. 

"I didn't realize you were on the team?" Reyna replied. 

"Oh, I'm not. Drama," Thalia explained. 

"You like acting, then?"

"No, directing. It's a little ironic. My mom- she was an actress. She's- she's kind of a mess; no way in hell I want to end up like that. But I can't help myself from skirting the edge. I direct, but I don't act. I smoke one cigarette a day. It's like, whatever it was that dragged her in, I can't keep myself from it, but if I give myself a boundary- I can handle that. That's probably more than you wanted to know from someone you've known for two weeks."

"No- it's fine-" Reyna paused. She, too, had been counting the days since she and Thalia had met. And it had been exactly three weeks. Had Thalia known that or had she been throwing out a number? "It's good that you know where you stand- I mean, I still haven't figured out my relationship with my sister." Dammit, she hadn't wanted to mention Hylla. 

"I didn't know you had a sister," Thalia said. 

"She lives in Seattle. After our father died- he'd arranged to make her my guardian. She didn't think this was a good idea- she was only 22, she didn't want to have her sixteen-year old sister on her hands. I got emancipated, she let me keep the house, and took job at Amazon. I didn't really mind. But she doesn't send any money, never shows up when I need her, and shows up when I need her to not be there," Reyna sighed

"My mom's at work all day- she's a janitor. Then she comes up and drinks herself to sleep. I do all the cooking and cleaning, and make most of the money. It sucks," Thalia summed up. 

"Where do you work?" Reyna asked. 

"Jamba Juice. I hate it. We're here," Thalia said. "Oh, let me give you my number so I can text next time I'm late." She plugged her number into Reyna's phone and got out of the car. 

****SWITCH TO THALIA POV****

Thalia couldn't believe she'd told Reyna about her mother. She tried not to talk about her family situation, but Reyna had seemed like she'd understand. But it didn't matter. Reyna would be gone soon, college-bound, if she didn't abandon Thalia sooner. Just like everyone else. 

Thalia would curse her transient relationships, but at least she could dump her problems in one place, pick up more, and then move one. She'd dated before- Luke Castellan, the rich boy who had just kept her as charity-themed arm candy. Percy, who had dated her for all of two weeks before they both realized they had no chemistry. Annabeth, who had kissed her and then immediately realized she did not like girls, and ran off to comfort Percy after their "breakup". The only person who had actually cared about Thalia was Bianca, and she had _died_. And now Bianca's little brother, once a best friend, hated and blamed her. He would probably dissuade Reyna from getting close to Thalia. 

_Why am I thinking about dating?_ the random memories bothered her. And Reyna wasn't like the other people Thalia had dated. _Not that I'd date her. You can't have any attachments here, you need to LEAVE._ That's why Reyna was perfect. They would be superficial friends, who dumped their problems on each other and then moved on. _It's healthiest for both of you._


	3. Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We bounce between POVs to see how they and their friends are doing.  
Thalia and Reyna go McDonald's  
Nico talks to Reyna about his history with Thalia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting with Reyna's POV

Tuesday was Reyna's off day. Coincidentally, it was also Thalia's. As Thalia collapsed into Reyna's car one day, two weeks before break, Reyna turned and asked, "Hey, you want to hang out today, since we don't have work? You can finish telling me about that awful ex-boyfriend of yours."

Thalia laughed. "I feel bad just using you to vent." She didn't, but it felt like the right thing to say.

Reyna shook her head. "It's fine, I do the same. So, you in?"

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"McDonald's. I'll pay."

"This is starting to sound suspiciously like I date," Thalia joked.

Reyna blushed. _She's just joking,_ Reyna reminded herself. "No way. Not that you'd be a terrible date," she said, trying keep it humorous. __

_ _Now it was Thalia's turn to blush. "Shut up," she said playfully. _ _

_ _Reyna smiled. Everything was back to normal, or as normal as it ever was with Thalia. _ _

****THALIA POV****

_ _They ordered fries and coffee and picked a table, tucked into the corner, next to a window. _ _

_ _"So you wanted to hear about Luke?" Thalia said. "There's really not that much to say. He seemed really nice. He was rich, a Horatio kid, but he hung out with the public school kids, probably to seem nice and charitable, for his father's company or whatever. Or maybe he was a genuinely nice person who got ruined my capitalism. Anyone, he asked me out when I was 13- he was two years older than me. Basically, our relationship went down in flames when he took me to photoshoots but not anything actually couple-y or fun. Also, I was probably too young." _ _

_ _"Ew- I hate kids like that." Reyna paused. "So- um- I was talking to Nico the other day and he acted like- well, like he knew you or something. And that you'd been in a lot of disaster relationships? You don't have to answer that, that's way too personal."_ _

_ _"No, it's fine. After Luke, I dated your friend Percy for like two weeks, and Annabeth for like two hours. I wasn't good at holding them down, I guess. But Nico was probably talking about-" Thalia froze. Did she really want to tell Reyna about Bianca, when most of the school had alienated her after that? And considering Reyna's friendship with Nico? But whatever was between her and Reyna, it was built on honesty. "He was probably talking about Bianca."_ _

_ _Reyna knew about Bianca di Angelo. She knew she had been Nico's older sister, and that she'd died of some combination of her asthma and the flu. She didn't know that Thalia had been involved in her life.__

"Bianca was my first _real_ girlfriend. We were really happy for about nine months. Then flu season hit. Neither of us had gotten vaccinated yet. I got sick, and I refused to let her see me. Once I recovered, I found out Bianca was in the hospital. She died a few days later. Nico- he blamed me."

\----Flashback----  
"You've got some nerve coming here," a voice behind her said.

Nico di Angelo stood behind her in a black suit. His hair hung in his face, and he glared at Thalia.

"Your mother invited me." Maria had loved Thalia. She said Thalia brought out another side of her daughter. She made Thalia she had a real mother. Of course she had invited Thalia to the funeral.

"How can you stand there?" Nico growled. "When this is all your fault? All of it! She'd still be alive if you had never met!"

"Not here," Thalia hissed "Not in front of all these people. You can blame me all you want. But please don't make a scene. For Bianca, if not me." Of course he blamed her. She blamed herself. Everyone had blamed her except Bianca.

Nico had cornered her on the way out. "I mean it. If you hadn't been sticking your, sick, germy tongue in her mouth she'd still be here!"

"You think I don't know that?" Thalia sobbed. "You think I don't go around every day, knowing that I killed her? I loved her more than anyone else, and I couldn't protect her. You think that isn't punishment enough?! _You think I don't take every breath, wishing she was the on taking it, that she were still here, that I was the one under that little white stone?! YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THIS?_" Thalia's voice broke. "Leave me alone. Blame me. Hate me. Just never mention her to me again," Thalia whispered.__

_ _\----Present----_ _

_ _"__Thalia?" Reyna's voiced snapped her out of her reverie.

It had been almost two years. She shouldn't still be like this. "I mean, it's not as bad, I can talk about her now. But- it broke my heart. Everyone blamed me. If not for her death, then for her life. 'Oh, she was such a good girl, but then that wild punk and with that mother of hers came and ruined her.' But- me and Nico- we have an understanding now. We leave each other alone."

Reyna nodded. She looked desperate to change the subject. Thalia spoke again. "Are you going to that party thing? I was thinking of going, but only if someone I knew was." Dakota would be throwing a supposedly alcohol-free but still loud and annoying party. It sounded exactly like what Thalia needed, but she sort of wanted Reyna to come.

"I guess. My neighbor wants me to get her in, and I sort of owe her," Reyna said.

"Awesome."

"I'm kind of glad you asked," Reyna added, "I mean, I feel like you try not to be associated with me at school- which is fine, I mean, we have our own orbits- but if we can just be regular friends, that's cool."

"Yeah, I mean our school schedules are so different but I'm ok with being friend-friends."

Reyna smiled at Thalia. They leaned across the table. Then Reyna suddenly seemed flustered and looked away.

****REYNA POV****

Next day

"So, I heard you're going to Dakota's party with Thalia," Nico said.

"Leave me alone," Reyna said. "I know you've got a history or whatever with Thalia. But that doesn't mean I can't be friends with her."

"I've stopped blaming her for what happened with Bianca. People get sick. But before that, she made Bianca different, and distant, and more cynical. I don't want her to do that to you. Or to drag you into another one of her doomed relationships."

"That wasn't Thalia's fault. Your sister just got older. And we're just friends. She's not going lure me to my doom or whatever," Reyna sighed.

"Whatever," Nico said.

When Reyna came home that night, an upsetting letter waited for her. It was from the city. Someone had filed a complaint about her "unsightly yard". Either she could clean it up or she could get fined.

Reyna couldn't afford upkeep. She couldn't afford a fine. She couldn't afford to sell the house. But right now, the last seemed like the most affordable option. The next day, she started researching.

She texted Thalia that night- something they did once in a while when they had a bad day that they didn't have time to break down in the car.

Reyna: I need to sell my house.

Thalia:i thought u said u couldnt afford that

Reyna:I can't. But I also can't afford to take care of my yard or pay fines on it.

Thalia:i can help ive sold a house b4

Reyna: Thanks. No questions asked. Thalia would help her. Thalia would use her as an emotion dump. And Reyna would take it all gladly.


	4. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper, Reyna, and Thalia go to a party.  
Starting with Reyna's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kind of hate this fic but if you comment that you like it i might not abandon it

"Aren't you all dressed up?" Reyna said as Thalia entered her house. She had abandoned her usual ensemble in favor of faux leather leggings, a black tank top with a rhinestone pentacle, black kitten heels. She had kept the usual leather jacket but put a bandana in her hair. 

Thalia rolled her eyes. "One might say the same for you." Reyna had put a little effort in to her outfit tonight- but _not_ because Thalia was coming. She wore purple corduroys, a white blouse, a black suit vest and tie, and had her hair in a bun. She tossed on a brown leather jacket as they left. "We're driving my neighbor, too. Piper." Reyna said.

Piper was waiting for them outside. "Thanks for driving me!" she called. 

"No problem. Just, please don't try to flirt with Jason. That ship has sailed," Reyna replied. 

Piper laughed. "I'm over him. But private school parties are so boring."

Piper wore a red top with a sweetheart neckline, blue skinny jeans, and hot pink pumps. A blue jacket was draped over her arm. 

Thalia collapsed into the passenger's seat. Piper hopped in the back and put her head between the two girls in the front. She turned to Thalia. "I don't think we've met. I'm Piper."

Thalia forced a smile. "I'm Thalia."

Reyna tried to break the ice. "She's a friend from school. She's in drama."

"Oh, that's cool! My dad is an actor!"

"Actually, I'm not into acting," Thalia said. "I like directing."

Piper, always bubbly, replied, "That's fun too."

Piper made conversation for the rest of the drive. Thalia was icy, and Reyna tried to keep them from fighting. It was awkward. 

Piper leapt out of the car as soon as they got their, but Thalia and Reyna stayed in the car for a minute. "She's nice, but she's really talkative," Reyna said. 

Thalia nodded. "We going in?"

"Ugh. No. I have no idea why I even came here. You can go ahead." It was true. Reyna was regretting her decision. She just wanted to go chill at McDonald's with Thalia again. 

Thalia leaned her head on Reyna's shoulder. Reyna felt every muscle in her body tense up. "We should at least go in and say hi to everyone," Thalia said.

Reyna sighed. "I suppose you're right." She got out of the car and went around to Thalia's side. She reached for the handle, when Thalia hopped out. "Were you seriously going to open the door for me?" she asked. 

Reyna smiled. "I'm old-fashioned," she replied. 

Thalia laughed. It was a cute, delicate laugh that went with her petite frame, but didn't go with her tough presentation. The opposite of Reyna's gruff, deep laugh. Some called it soothing, others called it alarming. 

They went inside, to see some predictable chaos. High schoolers kissing and and dancing and shouting. Jason was locking lips with none other than the host, Dakota. Piper was flirting with a boy Reyna didn't recognize. Will and Nico were awkwardly dancing together. Percy and Annabeth were, as usual, the prettiest and smoothest couple there. Leo and Calypso were arguing, as usual. Neither Frank nor Hazel looked like they wanted to be there. Reyna grabbed a bag of chips and stepped out onto the back porch to get away from the noise. Thalia followed. 

Reyna took a deep breath. Then she looked at Thalia. "No cigarette," she noticed. 

Thalia nodded. "Yeah. I've been trying to quit. You said it both-" She stopped abruptly. 

"What?" Reyna said. 

Thalia looked away. "Nothing," she muttered. 

"No, you were saying something," Reyna insisted. 

"You said it bothered you!" Thalia shouted. "I tried to quit because it bothered you, and I wanted you to be happy! I was trying to not ruin _one person's_ life. That's what I was going to say!" She stormed back inside. 

"Thalia, wait!" Reyna called. She followed her through the house and to a back room. Reyna grabbed Thalia's arm. "I-I'm glad you quit," she said quietly, "And- I'm so happy you'd do that for me."

Thalia was crying. Tears glistened on Reyna's lashes. Reyna cupped Thalia's face in her hands. Thalia clasped her hands behind Reyna's neck. Reyna pulled Thalia close, and kissed her gently. Thalia stayed there for a moment, then pulled away. "I don't want to do this to you," Thalia whispered. 

"You're not doing anything to me. We don't even need to tell anyone. All that matters is that I care about you," Reyna replied. 

Piper came back. She was clearly tipsy, despite the party being "alcohol-free". "What are you guys doing back here?" she asked. She noticed their entwined arms and giggled. "The party's out here!"

Reyna turned to Thalia. "She'll just get a ride with Hazel. McDonald's?"

Thalia smiled. "McDonald's," she agreed.


	5. I Miss You

Placeholder thing cus i messed up


	6. I Miss You (for real this time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Thalia abruptly leaves New Jersey for vacation, Reyna is convinced she did something wrong.
> 
> Reyna POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am trash please validate me

When Reyna woke up the next morning, on the first day of winter break, she immediately texted Thalia.

Reyna: Good morning

Thalia: morning

Reyna sat there, not knowing what to say next. Then the "..." appeared, but disappeared a few moments later. It kept popping up and down until finally she received a text from Thalia. 

Thalia: my grandma is making me visit her in florida she already has the tickets i have to leave this afternoon she just sprung this on us ill be there for 2 weeks im rlly sorry i dont want to leave

Reyna was horrified. Thalia suddenly had to leave for vacation for two weeks, they day after she and Reyna had kissed in a corner booth at McDonald's? Reyna didn't think this was coincidence.

Reyna: Is it something I did?

Reyna: I'm sorry

Reyna: We can just be friends

Thalia: rey no

Thalia: i rlly like u

Thalia: this isnt ur fault, i would rather stay here, but i have to go

Reyna didn't know how to respond. She wasn't sure she believed this. Did Thalia just want some distance so she could work out her feelings?

Reyna: Can I come by and help you pack?

Thalia: no my mom is here and i dont think she would want to see u

Thalia: ill text you every day i promise

Reyna: Ok.

That was all she could think to say. 

She'd been looking forward to spending two unencumbered weeks with Thalia, but she supposed that wasn't happening now. Over the break, she couldn't to look into selling the house, and tried to make the yard look half-decent with some of her sister's old Christmas decorations. All her other friends were on vacation or busy with boyfriends and girlfriends, so Reyna found herself spending a lot of time with Piper. She could be a little tiring, with all her energy, but she was a good listener. 

"So..." Piper began, "Tell me about that girl you were at the party with."

Reyna didn't want to talk about Thalia. "Didn't you talk to her?"

Piper snorted. "Hardly. She didn't seem very friendly."

"She's... introverted. Not a big talker. At least not around new people." 

"Ok, so now tell me why you were making out with her in the bathroom," Piper demanded. 

Reyna was a little shocked by her brazenness. "We weren't... it's complicated."

Piper raised her eyebrows. "I've got all day."

So Reyna explained- how she and Thalia had met, how their relationship had "evolved", and Thalia's sudden vacation. 

"I honestly think she's telling the truth," Piper said, "And even if she isn't, she's probably finding a way to give herself space without hurting your feelings.So I would give her that space."

"I- Thanks, Piper," Reyna said. 

Thalia kept her promise to text every day- before she took off, when she landed, whenever she had a spare moment. Sometimes it was an update, sometimes it was a complaint about traveling with her mother and visiting family, but sometimes it was just a happy greeting and casual conversation. Once, Reyna didn't get a text all day, and she couldn't help but be disappointed. Right before she went to bed, she texted Thalia. 

Reyna: You said you'd text every day :(

About fifteen minutes later, Reyna's phone buzzed. 

Thalia: sorry

Thalia: i was busy all day

Then she sent a screenshot of the clock on her homescreen, and captioned it "11:59 p.m.,i kept my promise ;)" Reyna smiled at this. 

Thalia: i miss u

Reyna: I miss you too

Thalia: ill be home in a week, hang in there

Reyna: Thanks

Thalia: gnight

Reyna: Night <3

It was bold of her to send the heart- they hadn't talked at all about their "relationship status"- but it felt cute and innocent enough. She went to sleep, happy to end the day on a good note. 

***THALIA POV***

Thalia couldn't believe she'd had to leave the _day_ after she and Reyna had finally kissed. And now Reyna was blaming herself in it. _Figures. As soon as I'm in a healthy relationship, something has to ruin it._ And visiting her family wasn't much fun. They denied that her mother had a problem, even when she got drunk practically every night. "It's vacation!" they said. Thalia counted the days til she could go home, counted the minutes until she could talk to Reyna. At the same time, she dreaded having to see Reyna face-to-face. She was scared that Reyna wouldn't want a real relationship, and she was scared that Reyna would want a real relationship. She knew her friends would hate Reyna- they already resented the amount of time she and Reyna spent together. And Reyna's friends wouldn't exactly approve of Thalia, especially Nico. Her mother would be furious if she found out Thalia was with a girl, but right now, that was the least of her concerns. 

Long-term problems, like the fact that Reyna was a year older and would be going to college, felt too ambitious for Thalia to consider. What were the odds that they would even last that long? Not good, if Thalia's previous relationships were any indication. 

Somehow, the day of her return finally came. Reyna was becoming more and more relationship-y in her texts. Thalia knew they would have to have the "are we dating" conversation, and she honestly didn't know what the outcome would be. As soon as she got her mother home from the airport, she drove to Reyna's house.   
Reyna was cooking when she answered the door. 

"Thalia?" she exclaimed. Thalia found herself crushed in a hug from the other girl. 

Smiling, Thalia pushed away. "At least let me in the door."

"Sorry," Reyna said. They went into the kitchen. "When did you get back?"

"Just now. I came here as soon as I dropped my bags off. What are you making?" 

"Chili. Want to stay for dinner?"

Thalia hesitated. "I probably shouldn't, but yeah."

Reyna was a _really_ good cook. Thalia couldn't remember the last time she'd had a meal this good- she made dinner for herself every night, and she was no chef- and she told Reyna this. 

"Maybe you should come over for dinner more," Reyna said, squeezing Thalia's hand. "Now that you're my...girlfriend? Can I call you that?"

That wasn't how Thalia had expected it to come up. "I mean- yeah- I guess- but I'm not sure how it would... go over? If our friends would approve, at school, or whatever."

"We don't need to tell anyone just yet," Reyna said, leaning across the table and gently kissing Thalia. For once, Thalia let herself enjoy the moment instead of worrying about the rest of her life.


	7. I'd Like You to Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalia and Reyna tell their friends about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for still being here
> 
> Starting with Reyna POV

The secrecy of their relationship lasted for about three weeks. Piper knew they were dating, but kept the secret- that was pretty easy, considering she didn't even go to their school. The first person to notice was Jason. As Reyna's ex-boyfriend, he probably recognized the signs that she was dating someone, but when Reyna asked him how he knew, he said "I saw you guys kissing in your car in the school parking lot." At this point, the girls decided it was probably time to go public. 

They decided talk to Reyna's friends first, figuring they'd be a little less judgemental. Reyna invited all of them- Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, and Nico- to hang out at her house over the MLK three-day weekend. They all looked a little surprised to see Thalia there, but they knew the two girls were friends. 

Reyna was the first to speak. "So-um- you all know that me and Thalia have been friends for a little while. And now-um- well we're dating!" 

Reyna had been expecting neutrality, but they were all very excited and happy for her, and playfully threatened Thalia, warning her not to hurt Reyna. That is, all of them except Nico, who sat there in silence. Reyna knew she needed to talk to him, now. 

"I'm going to go get some food. Nico, do you want to help me?" It wasn't a request, and Nico seemed to understand this. He followed her into the kitchen and closed the door behind them.

"I can't pretend I'm not dubious about your relationship prospects," Nico said. 

"No one uses half of those words," Reyna said "Also, it's none of your business."

"I want you to have a happy relationship. And none of Thalia's have been that," Nico replied. "I'm you're friend."

"Seems like you've been too busy with your new _boyfriend_ to hang out lately," Reyna snapped. She didn't even care that Nico was spending so much time with Will. She was just angry. 

"That's unnecessary. Also, I came today."

"Look, it's clear you've got a personal problem with Thalia. I want you two to get along. So please, talk to her about whatever it is."

"It's too complicated, it's been too long, there's a million reasons I shouldn't do that," Nico insisted. 

"You already hate her, so you have nothing to lose if you talk to her. She misses Bianca as much as you do," Reyna replied. 

Nico winced at the mention of Bianca. "Fine," he said, "But I can't promise it'll do anything."

****THALIA POV****

Thalia could tell Reyna didn't need help in the kitchen. She had seen Nico's less-than-warm reaction to their announcement. And honestly, she couldn't blame. But she had hoped he would be a little more supportive of his friend. 

They emerged from the kitchen, neither of them looking particularly happy, but they didn't look mad at each other. Everyone hung out and talked for a little while, and after about ten minutes, Thalia noticed Nico make eye contact with Reyna. He wasn't exactly being subtle, Thalia was sitting on the arm of Reyna's chair. He cocked his head at Reyna. She nodded. Nico approached them and turned to Thalia. "A word?" he asked. 

Thalia followed him into the hallway. "I think we both know why I'm doing this," he said. 

Thalia nodded. "Reyna doesn't want her best friend and her girlfriend to hate each other."

"Exactly," Nico agreed, "So all I want to make clear to you is, I don't blame you for what happened to Bianca. I'm still not entirely happy about your relationship. But that's the past. I don't hate you anymore and I'd rather if you didn't hate me. We don't have to be friends, let's just get this out of the way."

"I don't hate you anymore either. I wish we could be friends, but we probably have too much history for that. Are we done here?"

"Not quite," Nico said. "If you hurt Reyna, I will punch you. Understood?"

"I thought that was implied," Thalia replied. 

Nico nodded. They went back out to the room. 

"Did you get it- worked out?" Reyna said quietly to Thalia when she came back over. 

"Yeah. We've reached an understanding, at least. I think we can get along."

"I wish you two could be friends," Reyna sighed. 

"So do I, Rey, but I'm not sure that's a possibility."

"Well, at least you get along," Reyna said. 

Thalia leaned her head against Reyna's shoulder. Reyna kissed her on the forehead and put an arm around her waist. 

\----

Now they had to introduce Reyna to Thalia's small circle of friends. Thalia was certain they would take awhile to warm up to Reyna, if they did at all, but she had to do it anyways. She brought Reyna over to sit with her, Percy, Annabeth, Zoë, and Phoebe one day at lunch. 

"Hi guys," Thalia said. 

"Who's this?" Annabeth asked, looking at Reyna. 

"Is that the girl who gives you rides? What's she doing over here?" Zoë demanded.

"_Guys_," Thalia said, "This is my girlfriend, Reyna."

Phoebe looked like she was suppressing laughter. "I... see. Hello, Reyna," she said.

Reyna looked uncomfortable. "I'm... gonna go get some food?" she told Thalia. 

Thalia nodded. She sat down with her friends. "If you've got a problem with her, you might as well tell me."

"She lives in a mansion and she's a stuck-up princess?" Annabeth suggested. 

"Cut her some slack, she's been a decent student body president," Percy said. 

"_Thank you_," Thalia said to Percy. "Yeah, she does live in a big house, and she does enjoy being in charge. But it's not like she gets everything on a silver platter- she lives alone, and she works hard."

"If you say so," Phoebe replied, "But I doubt she'll stick around through any real problems. She resigned right after all those problems in the board."

Thalia figured it was useless to stick up for Reyna here. "Look, just don't be jerks to her. Or me, for that matter."

Phoebe and Zoë sighed. 

"I trust your judgement," Annabeth said, "I guess she's probably OK."

Reyna came back over and slipped her hand into Thalia's. "Everything fine?"

Thalia dropped Reyna's hand. She didn't want the whole school to see. "Yeah," Thalia said, "Let's eat." She couldn't shake the feeling that something, or many things in her life, were about to go rapidly downhill.


	8. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk I am really bad at summaries. Angst and fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please like and comment, if you have requests/suggestions let me know!
> 
> Thalia POV

Introducing Reyna to Thalia's friends had gone about as Thalia had expected. Reyna seemed disappointed, but was cheerful enough. Thalia still felt uneasy about her friends' judgement. She was quiet on the ride home.

"Your friends didn't seem to like me," Reyna noted. "But I guess we can't have everything. But you seem distant today."

Thalia shrugged. "I'm just not sure. Maybe telling people wasn't the right thing to do."

"There's a timeline in which we didn't, and who knows what went on there. But we did, and now we have to figure out goes on here. It's not like we hang out much at school anyways."

"Yeah, I guess," Thalia said. 

They pulled up in front of Thalia's house. She went to get out, but then she turned back to Reyna. "I, um, feel awkward- I've never invited you in before."

Reyna smiled. "Is that an invitation?"

"Sure," Thalia said. 

The girls got out of the car and went inside the house. "My mom is at work," Thalia explained, then left to go make coffee. As she was finishing up, she heard Reyna's voice from the next room. "Thalia? Your mom left you a note or something."

Thalia came out, set down the mugs, and grabbed an envelope out of Reyna's hands. "THALIA- please read when you get home. From mom." read the outside. Thalia frowned. This wasn't something normal. Her mom hadn't written anything except a grocery list in years. Thalia tore open the letter. 

She read once, but felt like she barely absorbed what was in it. She read it twice. Three times.   
No. There was no way. 

_Thalia,_

_I know that for the past few years I have only made your life hard. I spent all my money drinking, and made you work and take care of me. I am sorry, but I do not expect you to forgive me. This is one of many reasons I have left._

_I have found your father. He is somewhere in Los Angeles, and I think he misses me. If I leave New Jersey and find my way in LA, if I can find your father, I think I can stop drinking._

_I know you have made new friends at school, like that girl who drives you home, so I know you will be fine without me, if not better off. I have made all the arrangements for the house and furniture to be sold, and there will be enough money for a down payment on an apartment. I have left a number for you to call me if you need to, but you probably should not. I hope you are happier._

_Love,_  
_Mom_

"Thalia?" Reyna whispered. "What did she say? Is something wrong?"

Thalia couldn't talk. She handed Reyna the letter. She looked at the papers her mom had left, read the financial arrangements she had made. "It's not enough," Thalia murmured. 

"What's not enough?"

"The money. With all the complications there's not enough."

Thalia sat down and buried her head in her arms. For the past three years it had all been about getting through the next few weeks, being able to pay the next bill. Now she wasn't sure if she would even be able to do that. She looked up. "What am I going to do?" she sobbed.

Reyna put an arm around Thalia's shoulders. "Move in with me," she said quietly. "I'm trying to sell my house. Until I do, you can take one of the guest rooms, and then maybe we can rent a place together. It will be cheaper for both of us."

"That's- a big decision," Thalia said. 

Reyna nodded. "I know. Think about it. You've got a week left in the house before the crews start trying to clean it out. But think about how much easier it will be. Let me know."

"I don't need a week," Thalia found herself saying. "I'm not going to get any other lucky breaks. And I love you, Reyna. I want to move in with you."

Reyna kissed Thalia gently. "I love you to."


	9. Hylla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyna's sister makes an unexpected visit. 
> 
> Starting with Reyna's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
Starting with Reyna's POV

The next few days passed in a blur of moving Thalia in. Reyna couldn't believe her mom only gave her a week's notice, considering how long she had clearly been planning her disappearnce. Thalia moved her clothes and things into a guest bedroom, and immediately insisted on contributing to the grocery budget even though Reyna assured she didn't need to. Reyna loved having her so close. They ate together did their homework together. They would sit on Reyna's bed and watch movies, falling asleep entangled. Thalia only slept her own bed for about a week after she moved in. Piper was the only of Reyna's neighbors who noticed Thalia. She teased them a little bit about their relationship, but it was clear that she loved having another girl on the street. 

After a little while, Reyna and Thalia dared to worry about the future. The first time they talked about Reyna's college was on a cold evening in early February. Thalia was sitting in Reyna's lap, trying to finish her homework, while Reyna rested her head on her girlfriend's hair- it smelled nice, like pumpkin spice. 

"I'll miss you when you leave in the fall," Thalia said. 

Reyna had tried think about this until now. Would there relationship even last that long? "We've got all summer," Reyna said, reassuring herself as much as she was Thalia. "And if I _do_ get into Princeton, I won't be so far away."

"Weekends only doesn't seem like a great deal," Thalia pouted "And where will I live?"

"In the apartment that we need to pick out of the three we've looked at."

Thalia laughed. "They all have their appeal. I like the one that's closer to school, though."

"Yeah, but that one has the weird tiny bathroom. What about the one with the balcony?"

"I like that one too. Actually, I like all of them. You can pick. I don't care, so long as you'll be there." Thalia really was the perfect girlfriend. 

"Balcony it is," Reyna decided. "Now we just need to find someone to buy the house. We have three people looking tomorrow."

"Ugh, people," Thalia said. "You're having the realtor handle all of that, right?"

"Yes, darling," Reyna promised. "Sunday, we can disappear to study at the coffee shop, or, more realistically, to make out in the car."

Thalia laughed, the laugh that Reyna couldn't get enough of. She leaned her head back onto Reyna's shoulder. "I'm looking forward."

Reyna kissed Thalia and put her arms around the other girl's waist. Thalia leaned into the kiss and put her hand behind Reyna's neck. Homework was forgotten for the time being. 

\----

When they finally broke apart, Reyna realized how late it was. "Bedtime?" she asked Thalia. "You can finish your reading or whatever tomorrow."

Thalia yawned. "Sure. I won't remember anything I read now."

They changed into pajamas. Reyna slid into bed, and a few minutes later, Thalia climbed in next to her and wrapped her arm around Reyna. REyna fell asleep, contented to be next to her girlfriend, with her life on some sort of track, however crooked that track was. 

*****THALIA POV*****

Thalia woke up to the sound of Reyna's door bell. She extricated her hand from Reyna's grasp, and checked the time. "Who is here ringing the bell at nine on a Saturday?" Thalia looked over at Reyna's sleeping form. She slid out of bed and grabbed a sweatshirt. The doorbell rang again as she was pulling it on. "Alright, alright, I'm coming."

Thalia came to the entryway and looked out the window. A girl who looked to be about twenty-five stood outside. She bore striking resemblance to Reyna. Thalia opened the door to talk to her. "Can I help you?" Try to keep it polite to begin with. 

"Is Reyna home?" the girl asked. 

"Who's asking?"

"I'm her sister."

Thalia froze in shock. Reyna hadn't said anything about a visit from Hylla. What was she doing showing up announced on their doorstep.

"And who are you?" Hylla demanded. 

"I'm her-" Thalia hesitated on the word _girlfriend_. "Roommate. I'm her roommate."

Hylla raised her eyebrows. "She didn't tell me she'd taken a roommate."

Two could play this game. "She didn't tell me you were visiting."

"I didn't tell her I was visiting."

Thalia heard Reyna's footsteps in the hall. "Babe?" she asked, "What's going on? Who's at the door?"

"Your sister," Thalia spat, furious at Hylla for barging in on Reyna's life.

Reyna looked out the window and practically jumped in shock. "You'd better come in," she said. 

"Thank you," Hylla replied. "Your _girlfriend_ didn't offer me that courtesy."

****REYNA POV****

Reyna let Hylla in and sat her down in the living room. She didn't offer her coffee or anything. She wasn't sure how she felt about her sister's surprise visit- other than angry, of course.

"Well, sister, what brings this _completely unannounced_ visit? It's a long trip from Seattle to New Jersey to take on a whim."

"Can't I check on my sister? Whenever I announce my visits, you say it's a bad time. And I was in the area for business anyways."

"It is a bad time. And you hardly ever bother to check on me, I seriously question this sudden urge."

"Clearly you need the checking up on. The yard is in disrepair, you're sleeping with some random girl-"

"We're not sleeping together!" Thalia butted in. 

Hylla raised her eyebrows and looked between the two girls. 

"At least- not in that sense of the word," Thalia added, blushing.

"And she's not some girl. She's Thalia, my girlfriend," Reyna added

"Well, you have a live-in girlfriend that you didn't tell anyone about. And you're selling the house!" Hylla shouted. 

"Oh, it's about the house!" Reyna snapped. "If you wanted some of the money, you shouldn't of let them transfer all the papers to my name! I need the money for college, and for the apartment I'm going to rent."

"I don't give a damn about the money. But there's family history in this house, you can't just sell it without telling me."

"What family history? Mother abandoning us? Our Father up at all hours of the night, throwing furniture and calling us spies and traitors? You leaving me for an 'exciting job opportunity' when I was _fifteen?_ This house holds no joy for me."

"What about when mother was still here? When father was gentler? Memories of happier times are worth preserving."

Reyna's eyes narrowed into catlike slits. She leaned forward, getting in her sister's face. "I have no such memories. Now do you want to help me with something for real, or do you want to get out and leave me alone?"

Hylla stood up. "I suppose I'll see you around. Or not." She stormed out and slammed the door behind her. 

Reyna grabbed Thalia's hand. "I regret that it had to happen like that. But me and Hylla- we can't be friends. Now do you want some breakfast?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I finally wrote a decent length chapter for once. 
> 
> So I'm prolly gonna abandon this fic until I get new ideas. Sorry if you were still reading this fic im just burned out.


	10. Weekends and Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In my infinite generosity, I am writing a conclusion chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah- I'm not abandoning this fic unfinished. Yay. 
> 
> Reyna POV

Reyna set her lamp down on her windowsill. Thalia grabbed the cord and bent down to plug it in. 

"Is that it?" Thalia asked. 

Reyna nodded as she looked around her dorm room. Her roommate would be moving in tomorrow. Then orientation then her classes. Then-

"-dinner?" Thalia jerked Reyna out of her reverie.

"What?"

"Do you want to go get dinner?"

"Sure," Reyna said. "Just give me one second."

Thalia grabbed her coat and went downstairs. Reyna looked around the small dorm. She couldn't believed that she'd actually achieved it- college, Princeton, any of it- and had a perfect girlfriend. _That_ had certainly deviated from the plan. Thalia would be finding someone else to share the apartment. Hopefully, once Thalia graduated, they'd be closer. But for now, this would be Reyna's life. Meeting new people, staying up late doing homework, cramming friends into this tiny room. Going home on weekends and holidays. Texting Thalia every day and night. Trying to repair my relationship with Thalia. 

Thalia came back upstairs. "You coming?"

"Yeah, yeah," Reyna mutters. 

"Everything alright?" she asks. 

"Just- everything is gonna be really different."

"Yeah. But stuff has been different these past few months, too. We're bouncing from one weird to another."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. School is going to suck. But I'll be done next year."

"And I'll have weekends and holidays," Reyna added.

"Exactly. It'll be fine."

Thalia leaned forward to kiss Reyna, and Reyna let her. She let herself forget about everything for a moment. Because that's what being with Thalia has been like. Forgetting what the normal, or logical, thing to do is. Forgetting why we care. Forgetting what we're supposed to be worrying about. Just living in the moment, letting herself be happy. Because the future's going to come either way, whether we spend all our time worrying about it. So it's OK to not worry about sometimes, to kiss the people you love and to do the things you want to do. And right now, she wants to be with Thalia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I gotten any better at fanfic writing? No.
> 
> Can I write a chapter of a decent length? No.
> 
> Do I care? No.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please like and comment!  
I have no idea how often I will update.


End file.
